The Slytherin
by IAmPotterTwiLocked
Summary: "For some reason I wanted to know more about the blonde haired Slytherin from the Malfoy family." Rose has found an interest in Scorpious Malfoy, and a desire to be his friend, but will it turn into something more? And If so how will she handle the effects it has on herself, her friends, and her father. Rated M for language and possible future chapters!:)
1. The Slytherin

**Well hello there my lovelies! I have decided to make this my big project as a fanfiction writer, and it couldn't be anything but Harry Potter. If you're up for something lighter and are a Sherlockian (can't believe I already had that word saved to my dictionary on here!) then please feel free to check out my first fanfiction Her Appearance.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I don't own any characters etc. **

**Strong language in this chapter (I really don't seem to hesitate..)**

"Now, you promise you're going to be okay?" Mum, Hermione, had said. She looked worried, as always. Fourth year at Hogwarts and she was still treating me like I wasa first year.

"Yes, of course Mum. You shouldn't be worrying about me, I'll be fine, like always. I get top marks in every subject and I've probably earned my fair share of the Gryffindor house points." I grinned. "Besides, it's Hugo you should be looking out for." We both looked over towards my younger brother, who was about to start his third year and was attempting to turn his owl into a cat along with my cousin, Albus.

Albus was my year, which was slightly worrying.

"Okay sweetheart, but I will never stop worrying about either of you. I love you, okay?"

"I love you too, Mum. Now I won't be able to get a good seat if I'm not careful. I'll mail you." I kissed her cheek, and then my father's, and got on the train. My brother and cousins followed not long after, but as always, Albus was last. He was receiving the usual pep talk from Harry, which usually consisted of how to win a Quidditch match.

I was right about not being able to get a seat, and the only compartment available contained a certain Slytherin. He didn't look too happy, but the thing about Scorpious Malfoy is that he was never happy. Ever.

"Hello Scorpious. Mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is taken." I asked politely.

"As you wish, Weasley. I couldn't care less." He muttered against the window, not even bothering to look my way. At this point a part of me almost wanted to change my mind, but ignoring the annoyed looks from my family, I sat down, followed soon by Hugo, Albus and Lily.

James who was my eldest cousin in fifth year, politely declined. "If you think I'm sitting in a compartment with a fucking Slytherin you're wrong Rose. Honestly there are probably plenty of Gryffindors willing to sit with me." He left, slamming the door behind him.

I instantly felt bad. James had been incredibly moody recently, which was unlike him. I apologised on his behalf.

"Scorpious I'm sorry about him, he's just been in a bad temper."

He looked at me then, "Weasley why are you apologising for him? I get it all the time. Why do you think I'm sitting here by myself?" He seemed sad, unlike the Scorpious who used to tease me in my first year.

"If I'm honest I don't know, but if you don't wish to explain then I understand. If you do though, I would happily-" He cut me off with _no, but thanks anyway. I'll bear your sudden interest in mind._

Scorpious was silent for the rest of the journey, only saying no, or no thank you to anything we offered him. Albus, Hugo and Lily gave up on him very quickly, but I couldn't help but want to try.

For some reason I wanted to know more about the blonde haired Slytherin from the Malfoy family.

**Loved writing this. I have so many ideas for it and another chapter might even be up tonight- depends on what I'm doing! Actually knowing me nothing so its highly likely! Please review and constructive critique is always appreciated. **

**Have a nice day**

**IAmPotterTwiLocked xxx**


	2. The Project

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, buildings, places etc. Basically I'm not JK Rowling.**

I didn't see Scorpious for a while after that, not properly anyway. We continued with our routine as usual, occasionally passing each other in the corridors. It didn't really bother me that much, now I think about it. He was just very independent. And besides, I had my studies to focus on.

We didn't really talk properly again until we were partnered for potions, two months later. We had been instructed by our professor, Slughorn (who wasn't far from retirement as far as we were concerned) to brew a Beautification potion.

"I think, as you are both highly capable in this subject that you would benefit from each other's knowledge." He had said. "Remember, you have three weeks, so don't rush!"

Three weeks with Scorpious Malfoy and it sounded like it was going to be very cheerful.

"Well, I suppose we should start with an instruction sheet." I said, and he nodded. I could feel his gaze on my back as I walked away.

"It says to collect and grind three fairy wings," I started, and he groaned instantly.

"Where the bloody hell are we going to find fairy wings?" He asked, grabbing the sheet from my hand. He read through it, occasionally flicking the blonde hair out of his eyes every so often as he read. I tried not to stare, but i couldn't help it.

"I know I'm gorgeous Weasley, but stop staring."

"Sorry."

"You should really stop apologising for things you can't control, Weasley, including my sex appeal." He winked then, and said, "I think we should ask Hagrid."

Bless Hagrid. Everyone loved him, including the Slytherins now. He was the one to turn to if you ever needed a bit of friendly advice or a shoulder to cry on. Or in this case fairy wings, morning dew, rose petals, lady's mantle, unicorn hair and ginger roots.

"Sounds like a plan. When shall we meet?" I asked, trying not to sound too eager. I didn't even know why I sounded eager. That was the funny thing.

We arranged a time. "I guess we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other, Weasley. I look forward to it."

And I think I did too.

**Sorry that was really short, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter, promise. I think twenty to midnight is my limit if I'm honest, and I really wanted to get this up! They say the first few chapters are difficult, and I know what they mean if I'm honest!**

**Love,**

**IAmPotterTwiLocked x**


	3. The Walk

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places and I am not JKR.**

We went and saw Hagrid after classes, like we had arranged.

"So, Weasley," he asked as we were walking. "Tell me a bit more about yourself."

I laughed. "There isn't much to tell! I'm fourteen years old and I have a younger brother and about ten thousand cousins."

He chuckled, and then asked, "What do you like to do in your spare time? Apart from study, I know you do a lot of that." His tone didn't sound mocking, it sounded almost friendly.

"Well, I read a lot. Some of its magic, some of it is muggle." I wasn't sure how to approach this, and was careful how I chose my words. He didn't seem bothered.

"What are you reading at the moment?"

"Shakespeare. It's more of a play script." I said, surprised. "Why are you suddenly so interested?"

"Well, considering we're going to be spending three weeks together, I wanted to know a bit more about you." He smiled, and I smiled in return.

We continued walking in a companionable silence, passing different students as we walked down the path to Hagrid's. It was evening, and the disappearing sun had an interesting effect on Scorpious's hair. It gave it a slight pinkish glow, like the colour of peaches almost. It was hard to explain, but it looked… nice all the same. It caught my eye every now and then, especially when he would flick his hair out of his eyes whenever he looked at the floor.

I noticed that his shirt was un-tucked and that his tie was hanging around his neck. He reminded me of the muggles I sometimes saw in London on their way home from their school. The thought occurred to me that in many ways muggles and wizards were similar. We were all born, we were all educated (albeit in slightly different ways) and we all fell in love.

We were nearly at Hagrid's but I had to ask one more question. "Scorpious?"

"Weasley."

"Why were you sitting by yourself on the train?"

He sighed, "Because nobody wants to talk to me in front of people. All of my friends in Slytherin only talk to me when we're alone."

"Why do you think that is Scorpious?" I had no idea why, and what he said next hadn't even crossed my mind.

"Because they blame me for what my father and Grandparents did with Voldemort. Everybody likes you and your family, Rose, because you stopped it. My family helped it, and people see my father in me. They don't see Draco for his intelligence and his strong points; they only see him for his mistakes." His tone wavered, "I don't want to be known as the son of the Death eater. I want to be known for the good things my Father has done."

"Oh. I'm really sorry to hear that, Scorpious. I don't understand why people would think that, it's unfair on you. They shouldn't blame you for something that happened over twenty years ago. Look if you ever want to talk about it, I'm always-"

He cut me off. "Rose, please don't try and make me feel better. I've lived with it my whole life, and it's grown on me. The outsider is who I am and unless people want me to change, I won't. What happened was inexcusable, so I understand the fear and judgment of others."

I nodded, and put a hand on his shoulder. "We're here anyway."

We knocked on the door in unison, and Hagrid opened it instantly.

"Rose!" He picked me up in one of his bear hugs, and set me down. He nodded and smiled towards Scorpious, "Mr Malfoy."

"Always a pleasure, Hagrid." He grinned.

"So 'ow can I help you two? Usually yer with yer cousins, Rose, this is a surprise." He held the door for us, and we sat down next to each other in his giant armchair.

"Well, Hagrid. We're having a potions dilemma, and don't know where to find these ingredients." Scorpious handed Hagrid the list of ingredients, and Hagrid scanned it.

"I can 'elp you with the fairy wings, dew, petals and unicorn hair. How long do you 'ave?"

"Three weeks. We need to start brewing in two weeks." Scorpious interjected before I could even speak.

"Consider it done. Don't ask me how to get the others, that's beyond me." Hagrid said with a shrug.

"Thank you, Hagrid." I said with a smile, and hugged him again.

"Your Mother was always good at hugs," he murmured as we left.

**Aww Hagrid is such a cutie! And I am such a weirdo!**

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, and the next one should be up soon. I'm going to bring the rest of the family in soon, and maybe even consider changing the POV.**

**Thanks as always**

**IAmPotterTwiLocked x**


	4. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR and never will be. Sorry about that :3 **

"Where have you been, Rose?" My cousins ran up to me as soon as I entered the Gryffindor common room.

"I've been working on a potions project. I went down and saw Hagrid to see if he could help me out." I told them honestly.

"You went to Hagrid's by yourself? Its winter!" That was Lily, who always worried.

"I didn't go by myself. I went with Scorpious." I walked past them and sat down on one of the old armchairs, picking up a book on the table next to it.

"Scorpious Malfoy? Malfoy? The one who wouldn't stop teasing you in first year? Are you mad or are you just stupid?" James interjected. I had a feeling this would be a problem.

"Neither. Scorpious is actually a nice guy, you just need to be nice to him and get to know him."

"Get to know him? Get to know him? Rose he is a fucked up twat who doesn't know what's good for him with a Father that is practically swine!" James shouted, inches away from my face. I was beginning to be irritated.

"You can't call him that! He is not a fucked up twat at all and you can't say that about his Father when you wasn't there to understand! Just because you think you being oldest makes it okay for you to be the one in charge doesn't mean you can tell us who to talk to and who not to talk to! Scorpious is actually really nice if you would even bother to give him another chance to get to know him! But you are so self-centred, aren't you James, that you can't even be bothered to get to know someone! Now if you'll excuse me," I stood up. "I am going to the library!"

"If you think the library can solve your problems Rose, think again! They're just books!"

James' voice was incredibly loud now, and by this point everyone except Lily had left, who was lying on the sofa, her head in her hands.

"They may be just books. They might be inanimate objects to you, but the minute a story enters my head, I can forget about everything, and everyone, and Merlin at this moment in time the one person I want to forget about is you." I kept my voice calm, noticing the younger Potter on the sofa, not wanting to upset her anymore. I walked over to her and lightly kissed her forehead.

And then I left. I chose to run in any random direction, forgetting about the library. Forgetting about anything. I hated arguing, and I hated the fact that the cousin who I used to be so close with had drifted away from me. James was always the one that looked out for me, who always made sure that I was okay. It hurt that he was the inflicting the pain, and not the one preventing it.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley." I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed an oncoming presence in the form of Scorpious Malfoy.

"Oh." I looked up, slightly startled, and attempting to wake up from the land in my head that I so hated and loved equally. "I'm sorry, Scorpious."

"It's okay." He paused. "Hey are you crying?" _Am I crying? I didn't know I was crying."_ I didn't mean to sound rude; I just didn't want you to hurt yourself. You almost ran into a wall there." He looked up at the wall, and raised an eyebrow. _How did I get here?_

I wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry. I got a bit distracted." At that I started sobbing again, and he looked unsure of what to do.

"Erm." He paused. "Do you want a tissue? I have plenty." I nodded, and he reached into his robe pocket, handing me a crumpled tissue. I smiled weakly.

"Why are you so upset, Rose?" He tilted my chin with his finger so that I looked him directly in the eyes. At first I said nothing, but something made me trust him.

_Trust him? _James and Dad shouted at me in my head. _Why would you trust him?_

_Shut the hell up. _I silenced them.

We sat down against the wall and I told Scorpious everything, from my entrance to the Gryffindor common room to my exit, all the while him nodding sympathetically in my direction.

"I can understand why you're upset, Weasley. I am amazing after all." He boasted, but there was a certain tone in his voice which made me realise he was joking, and I giggled helplessly.

"You give yourself too much credit." I said, and he snorted. "Besides, I really want to be your friend, Scorpious. I want people to accept you. I know I wouldn't have said that three years ago. Three years ago I would be shouting at present me till the sun went down. But you've changed, Scorpious, I know you have. People just need to see that."

"You, Rose Weasley, are too nice a person. I'm not good for you. You are one of the most beautiful and kindest witches in the school and you take the time to care about me. It's not worth it, Rose."

"It's worth it." I paused. He was warm. _Friends are supposed to be warm, I guess._ "I like it when you call me Rose. It makes me feel privileged to have the honour of being on a first name basis with the one and only Scorpious Malfoy." _What the hell am I saying?_

"Well, Rose, you should feel privileged. You even have my shoulder, to literally cry on." He glanced at me sideways, and I noticed that I had lent my head against his shoulder. There was a wet patch from where I had been crying. _Rose Weasley you idiot._

"Sorry. You're just warm. Like a teddy bear." _Merlin that came out wrong. _"Even if you do have a bony shoulder, it's comfortable."

"Why thank you Rose, I really-" He stopped abruptly. "I don't have a bony shoulder!" I laughed, as he stood up and twisted around, trying to examine his shoulder.

"You look like a dog trying to chase its tail." He stuck his tongue out at me and grinned. He held out a hand.

"Come on. I'll walk you back, it's getting late, and we'll get in trouble." He lowered his voice. "I don't trust that painting either." He looked towards the painting containing a snoring figure, and we giggled. _Or chuckled. Do boys chuckle or giggle?_

I took his hand and we walked hand in hand to the Gryffindor portrait.

"If I hear any screaming, I'll be in as soon as possible." He smiled, but looked like he meant it, and I felt goose bumps running up my spine involuntarily.

I grinned. "Honeysuckle."

"What?"

"It's the password." He laughed, and hugged me briefly, letting go of my hand as I stepped in to the painting.

As it shut behind me, I whispered, "bye, Scorpious."

I could've almost sworn I heard him reply.

**Aww so cute and adorable etc. I keep writing Rose as Hermione and Scorpious as Draco aha. As a fanfiction writer they are very similar characters to their parents.**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and sorry it took a while. I got distracted… but I think I made up for it slightly in length… lol. **

**Please follow, favourite or review if you enjoyed (or didn't, I would love some feedback!)**

**Love,**

**IAmPotterTwiLocked :3**


End file.
